


Five In One

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [37]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, Everybody Is Trans, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Mild Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sixsome, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Quentin Quire, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, if you have a problem with this fuck off, literally no cis people here, mention of quadruple penetration, this is indulgent porno, trans Stepford Cuckoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Somehow, five cocks at the same time is more than it seemed when he suggested he can take all the Cuckoos at once. Or, Quentin gets in over his head, triple-penetrated, covered in cum, teased, and loves it.
Relationships: Quentin Quire/Stepford Cuckoos
Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435838
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Five In One

**Author's Note:**

> BlackBat09 threw ideas at me, which stuck, and shamelessly encouraged. So she's like 35% responsible for this.

Somehow, five cocks at the same time is more than it seemed when Quentin suggested he can take all the Cuckoos at once.

He loved the girls stripping for him, the bounce of soft breasts and the bob of hard cocks as they were revealed, absolute perfection, loved kissing his way across their chests and stroking and having his own nipples and clit teased and sucking a cock as four fingers belonging to two different people spread open his pussy, making it gape wetly before promptly moving down to prep his ass, and being licked, clit and ass teased by two tongues until he was on the verge of orgasm and they stopped abruptly.

Except now he is sandwiched between Esme and Phoebe, both of them thrusting hard into him, Sophie fucking his throat just deep enough to make him deliciously uncomfortable, his nipples pinched and tugged mercilessly, and he is rapidly coming to the conclusion he is too distracted to keep stroking the other two girls let alone bring them all to the world-shattering telepathic orgasm he promised.

„We were promised mindblowing sex, not halfassed handjobs,” echoes in his head. „Wonder if your pretty little holes will stretch enough for another cock in both.”  
„Absolutely no, you monsters,” he fires back, whiny with how badly he wants to cum, „are you trying to kill me? Even if I could stretch like that, which I can't, how are you even going to do it?”  
„Oh come on, sweetie. You do want to be a good cocksleeve for us, and we know you like being stretched hard. I bet you'd secretly love it if we stretched you enough for four of us at once, love the way you'd ache and gape after it.”

Quentin gulps the cock in his mouth deeper because choking is worth the sensation he sends through the hivemind with it, replying mentally:  
„You wicked things. Make me come a few times, get me wet, stretch me gently with your fingers and it might actually be possible. I don't think you have the patience in your frosty little hearts to make me that wet and loose with foreplay. You certainly seem content to rush it.”  
„As are you. You are every inch a teenage boy in that respect. But we can try it.”

And his clit is rubbed roughly, in the same rhythm as the constant abuse of his nipples, and he bucks into it. He can feel them, a strange creature of five bodies, five cocks and ten hands, working to wring her (their?) own pleasure from his body. He can see himself, in the wildest 3D stereo, pink hair, pink wet cunt, chest pink from having his nipples punished and pink cheeks from the shame and exertion of being fucked with three cocks at once and told there would be two more. He can see them, pale and blonde and seemingly unaffected as they pound into him, breasts swinging with the thrust of their cocks. He can feel their cocks, not just in him but the unique sensation of having his cock buried in a wet pussy (a tight ass, a sucking mouth), and he burns with jealousy as well as arousal for a moment before the inspiration strikes to turn that against the girls.

He gathers up the building sensation – the wet, full sensation in his cunt, the melting sensation of having his g-point pressed, the pinching pleasure-pain in his nipples and the ecstasy in his clit and the exquisite ache of having his cervix pounded so hard he feels his whole womb squeeze in response and the way the tender little membrane of flesh between his cunt and asshole is pressed thin and pulled taut until he is sure he could orgasm from just it if it went on just right for long enough, the stretch in his ass and the burn in his lungs and muscles and the way the taste of cock turns him on almost as much as the musk-and-orchid, clean-body scent they've got going on. He finishes it off with “airtight seal, every hole plugged”, how it's the kind of thing he saw in the filthiest pornos he jerked off to and always wanted to do, kind of, but hotter than any porno because they are pretty little ice queens that could make the entire porn industry die of jealousy over their beauty. They are coming before he even finishes the thought, and he is too, pouring as much as taking sensation into a telepathic feedback loop, squeezing their cocks hard, riding them unconsciously.

And when he is sure what his own body is again, he feels satisfied and lazy, holes loose from orgasm until he's sure he could easily fist himself in both if he could be bothered, face, chest and body adorned with a still-warm glaze of cum.  
“Good boy,” mutters Mindee, squeezing the last drops of cum out of her cock onto a previously clean spot on his shoulder. With his shitty sight and no glasses, he can see her cock just fine, especially the tip but her face is a haze.

“So, how long till you girls can go again?”


End file.
